A trip around Cornwall
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Do you remember Lynley saying "Forget about the scenery"? I say "Don't forget about the scenery!" Barbara and Thomas take a lovely tour from Howenstow to St. Ives. Here is a little tourist guide. (Sequel to Merry Christmas, Siblings, Dessert and Green Gem)
1. Howenstow to Lizard Point

**Author's notes:** I don't own any of the characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC.

Reviews and comments are very welcome! But since I'm no native speaker please let me know if I did something terribly wrong (rating, grammar, spelling...). Thanks!

* * *

First I want to apologize for publishing it seperately but I thought that this trip has to stand alone even if Cornwall truly is a green gem. Also I love to make those little _book covers_.

Now, let's take a trip around Cornwall, hoping it's not getting too dark in the end. Cornwall may be just a small part of the world but there is so much to see. This chapter is something like a tourist guide, hopefully not too boring. I've tried to combine some facts with the couple.

Every place described is worth a visit. Believe me, I've been there.

* * *

...a little flashback, at Kennack Sands:

_Havers: "It's beautiful."_

_Lynley: "Forget about the scenery."_

_Havers: "Easy for you to say – you grew up here."_

* * *

.

* * *

Deborah and Simon came down for breakfast. They would leave not too late today but had in mind to come back for New Year's Eve. Judith soon joined the two couples in the kitchen and all were discussing what Thomas and Barbara would have to see on the way to St. Ives. Then Thomas and Barbara excused themselves because the trip around the peninsula would last about six hours, some stops en route included, and after getting up a little later than planned it was now about 11:20 h. They went upstairs to change into some more presentable clothes and to pack a few things. Thomas even managed not to mess about too much so with just a few admittedly hot kisses they were off to Penryn to collect the keys. Luckily Thomas received a text message on the way telling him that Nathan's daughter would await them with the keys in Constantine, thus they would save time. Nathan, whose cottage they'd have, delivered a message about a small surprise he had prepared for them but his daughter had had no further information.

* * *

After getting the keys they drove straight back around the bay of the Helford River but this time not on the A-Road but on smaller rural roads. On the way to the coastline Thomas told Barbara which places they would also head for.

"You remember, once you've blamed me for grewing up here so I would have been used to the sight of the beautiful scenery. Did you know that almost a third of Cornwall lies within the Cornwall Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty, the AONB? Unfortunately we're a little late, aren't we." Thomas grinned suggestively.

They drove through Coverack and Barbara spotted the harbour wall where they'd been sitting many years ago when Helen was _in Greece_. Thomas had been crouching there with crossed arms and a dark look on his face. When Barbara had asked him if he was okay and he just had sadly shrugged she had prefered to put her arms around him than to talk about that stupid case they had slipped into. In memory of this she intuitively took hold of Thomas' hand on the gear stick. He smiled.

They came through the picturesque village of Ruan Minor and shortly after that they arrived in Cadgwith. He parked parallel but they stayed in the car.

"This is _Porthkajwydh_." Thomas said, pronouncing it Cornish. "The _Cove of the Thicket_."

He turned to the passenger seat and ruffled through her hair.

"Oh, don't do that!" Barbara grumbled.

Thomas pointed out of the front window.

"You see that promontory? It's the Todden. This and the two rocks in the water separate the two beaches. The larger one here is where the fishermen work, the smaller is the bathing beach. Shall we dive?" Thomas grinned and put his hand on her inner thigh, dangerously at the very top what made Barbara sharply inhale and glare at Thomas with a withering look.

"Luckily we have no storm today..." Becoming less suggestive he told her that the waves could get higher than the two rocks and flood the streets.

For a short while they looked out of the window. There was not much business today and the waves rolled steadily onto the beach if even somewhat heavy with all the wind. Having had some blue spots in the sky when they had breakfast it was now all cloudy.

"I'm afraid we won't get out of the car too frequently today. May be no storm but it's awfully cold and windy, isn't it." With a gaze into the grey sky Thomas started the engine again.

* * *

Some ten minutes later the car ducked itself between high hedge rows just to pop into the open, arriving on the car park of Lizard Point, a few yards away from the cliffs. The wind had blown some of the clouds away so the weather now looked slightly friendlier.

"All right, then, Sweetie..." Thomas stopped the engine. Theirs was the only car. "This is Lizard Point, the southernmost point in the UK. And I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

They got out of the car and hurried to get their coats closed. The wind blew piercing on that prominent spot.

"If the café is open today we'll get cream tea, you alright with it?"

"Oh, sure." Barbara grinned. "See, I was planning to eat you out of house and home at dinner so for now even some crisps would do."

They walked hand in hand to the little yellow house. Unfortunately the Polpeor café was not yet opened. Fortunately the owner already was in, doing some paperwork at one of the tables, and – glad to have early guests on this cold and windy day and because of Christmas, the days of love and charity – he quickly made a little takeaway cream tea for two. Thomas and Barbara made themselves comfortable on some stones at the viewpoint, huddled together and enjoyed the tea.

"This's the best cream tea I've ever had in all my life." Barbara said wiping away the last drip of clotted cream and looked Thomas solemnly in the eye.

"Isn't it." he answered and bent down to kiss her deeply.

They both didn't notice that the now empty paper cups were blown off the shore and into the sea.

"Hey, you two!" a man was shouting from behind. "That's maritime pollution!"

"That costs you a fiver!" another man barked laughingly.

Thomas and Barbara quickly broke apart to see two young men in SAR-clothing walking by, obviously on their way to the Life Boat Station.

"Sorry, Sir. Then where is the charity tin?" Thomas asked in return.

Thomas and Barbara joined the young men on their way down, learning some nice facts about Lizard Point.

Rick, the one with the blonde curls, told that not only the first sighting of the Spanish Armada was off Lizard Point in 1588 and the naval Battle of the Lizard took place in 1707, when more than 1000 men lost their lifes, but also that Lizard Point still is the starting point for many ships travelling across the ocean. And incidentally it is a notorious shipping hazard, so as a result it is also the endpoint for some.

"That's why we're here since 1859!" Bob, the one who had demanded the fiver, added.

"And you do a great job!" Thomas put that fiver in the charity tin and then another five quid. "And thanks for the story!"

"Ta! Watch for seals, you might be lucky!"

Thomas and Barbara stood there for a while listening to the wind and the waves rolling on the shore, breathing the salty air, gazing at the water, deeply in their own thoughts. Barbara stuffed her right hand in Thomas' left coat pocket to intertwine her fingers with his and clung to him, closing all distances to be as warm as possible.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He put a kiss on top of her wind-blown hair.

Barbara nodded.

"Let's go back. Shall I tell you something about the geological stuff?" he laughed.

"Only if you want me to fall asleep within seven steps..." she laughed back.

* * *

It was pleasantly warm inside the car without the wind and the drizzle that has set in. Barbara was glad that they now had to drive a little while longer so she could regain some warmth. They came through Porthleven.

"This is our Surfer's Mecca." Thomas said.

"You still want to dive, don't you." Barbara laughed.

In the very moment she said it they were just outside the town again and there was no one behind them, so Thomas slammed on the brakes.

"_Right now!_" he growled, moved over and wildly kissed her with his fumbling hand between her upper thighs. He had to stop because though she had a hold on his head and responded to the kiss, and although the touch made her shiver Barbara was also shaking with laughter.

"Oh, you evil woman! Given the opportunity I'm goin' to drown you!"

Both were out of breath.

"Go on, Thomas!" Barbara said with burning red cheeks.

"With what?" he chuckled.

* * *

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Feel free to make some internet research for Coverack, Cadgwith and Lizard Point (Polpeor Café (actually open on Boxing Day) serves the best cream tea in the world!) – or better go and visit Cornwall!


	2. Lizard Point to St Ives

**Author's note:** We're not yet in St. Ives so the trip continues.

* * *

.

* * *

They drove on, shortly stopped at Poldhu Cove to marvel at the beach and the lovely view to the former Poldhu Hotel and the old radio station from where the first transatlantic radio message had been transmitted in 1901, and soon they were in Marazion.

"This is _Marhasyow_." They stopped in the car park just above the slipway to the passage to St. Michael's Mount but stayed in the car. The drizzle had now turned into some rain so they had no intention of getting out.

With the windscreen wiper turned on they looked across the water to the grey rock. Thomas could tell that it is called _Karrek Loos yn Koos_ in Cornish which means _grey rock in the woods_. One could see remains of trees at low tides which might be a proof that once St. Michael's Mount had been located on the mainland and deep in the woods. Something about six miles from the sea like old chronicles relate under the year 1099. But only until the sea overflowed the land, destroying people, animals and towns.

"Looks like Mont Saint-Michel in Normandy!" Barbara wondered.

"Indeed. It's the counterpart and just as well Benedictine."

Thomas started the engine. With all that water from above it was no real pleasure looking at a grey rock in the grey water with a grey sky in the back.

"It never rains in the pub." he suggested. "Let's have a pint. Or would you prefer visiting a gallery. They've loads of arts here."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Prefer a drink."

They left the car in front of the Post Office and ran across the street into the Kings Arms where they each had half a pint of Cornish Stingers, the bubbly nestle wine.

"Do you really speak Cornish?" Barbara asked.

"No, just some local historical names and some single words like _Nadelik Lowen_, which means Merry Christmas. And of course _Yeghes da!_" he raised his glass to toast. "Cheers, Barbara, I am _so_ happy to be with you!"

Barbara reddened and answered his salute. "Cheers!"

"If the Camp Site's open I'll show you something. It's the best view I've ever had when camping. Hope that the rain stops."

* * *

After finishing their drinks they drove up Green Lane until they arrived at the camping site entrance. It was closed but there was no fence and luckily the rain had just stopped so they got out of the car and went a few yards.

Thomas pointed at the big bushes at the end of the meadow.

"There stood our tent, the camping chairs right next to it, looking this way and..." he took Barbaras arm and turned around. "...straight looking to St. Michael's Mount."

He smiled as if he was twelve again. "It's an amazingly romantic vibe for young boys, isn't it."

Barbara was overwhelmed by a warm feeling for that boyishly grinning man at her side.

"It's an amazingly romantic vibe for _you_!" she said and pulled at his arm to get him down to kiss her.

"Shall I ask for a tent-to-rent and we'll get romantic right here?" Thomas purred on her lips.

Barbara chuckled. "Sounds good to me. But wouldn't _you_ prefer to put your aristocratic butt into a real mattress in a solid and firewarmed house?"

He ignored her sarcasm. "You seduce me!"

"I don't!"

They shared another deep kiss when it started to drizzle again.

"Who had ordered that bloody rain when I want to go sightseeing with my girlfriend?!" Thomas sighed.

* * *

On the way to Mousehole, a name that made Barbara ridiculously giggle, they passed Longrock and drove around Penzance, one of the bigger towns in Cornwall. From Newlyn on they took the Cliff Road and Barbara was constantly steering out of her window, trying not to miss any view.

"We should get here again in summer and walk the South West Coast Path from Marsland Mouth to Cremyll, all around the Cornish Coast."

"You're crazy."

"Is it too long?"

"Far too long. I embark on two daylong walks. Tops!"

"You're a lazy one."

"I am." Barbara nodded affirmative.

* * *

"Well, here we are in Mousehole." Barbara giggled again.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. "Or _Porthenys_, to stop your ridiculousness."

They drove through the streets and with the darkness caused by the clouds and the beginning of the evening they could see illuminated figures and coloured lights all over the village.

"What the...?" Barbara wondered.

"Porthenys is known for its Christmas illuminations. They create it every year to raise money for charity."

"Funny folks!"

"You see that islet over there?" Thomas indicated out of the passenger's window. "This is St. Clement's Isle. In the summer we'll return and dive there."

"Now, you stop your diving thing, Thomas!"

"Mh... a shower will do." He kissed her shoulder.

"Yes, a cold one."

"As long as you are with me I would jump into the Arctic Ocean."

Barbara smiled out of the window at her side.

"What's more of that Islet?"

"Nothing. It's just beautiful. Did I mention that almost a third of Cornwall lies within the Cornwall Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty?"

"Say..." Barbara rolled her eyes mockingly. He had mentioned it repeatedly.

* * *

"I'd love to show you the gorgeous Minack Theatre. It's amazing. You're sitting like gulls in the cliffs and the stage looks like it is hovering above the water. You have the open sea and the horizon in the background." But due to that awful weather outside and the time running out they just passed Porthcurno and headed for Land's End.

"Welcome to Disney Land's End." Thomas quipped.

They parked the car and got out. The drizzling had lessened but it was still windy and cold and it really was a little late. Thomas got his arm around Barbaras shoulder when they walked through the themepark with its music permanently tootling and its countless so-called attractions and shops and cafés. At this time of the year they were closed what caused an even more odd feeling.

"It's a little bit creepy, huh?" Barbara looked around aghast by this sight.

"But we just have to walk through ...and here we are. This is _Penn an Wlas_, the most westerly point of Cornwall and England." They stood at the cliffs near the signpost and Thomas was gesturing vaguely to the sea. "And there is New York. Well, strictly speaking it's behind that Green Island, you know." he winked. "Legends say that the drowned land Lyoness was between Land's End and the Isles of Scilly."

"Don't forget to remark that we could dive for it."

"Now that you mention it..." Thomas laughed and put his arms around Barbara's waist.

Standing there huddled up to one another he told her that on days of very much sunnier weather one could see the Isles of Scilly. And if one dares to walk on the chain bridge some yards in the direction of the First and Last Refreshment House, and if one had paid for, of course, there are the remainders of a wreck to be seen. If it's not already washed away by the sea.

* * *

Thomas pulled Barbara a little closer and whispered "It's getting darker and colder, we've seen the best and now we should hurry to St. Ives. Agree?"

He kissed her. "And I feel a little hunger."

Barbara was well aware of the double meaning in his words and she smilingly agreed, also double meant.

They walked back to the car, put their coats onto the backseats and drove straight northwards, first on the A30, then on the B3306. Thomas went on playing the tourist guide because during the next 45 minutes they passed some more points of interest which now were lying in the darkness of the evening.

"When we drive back to Howenstow we could trudge round all the other sights. For example here's the way to Cape Cornwall, formerly to be thought of being the most westerly point in Cornwall. Very beautiful place to visit."

"And within the Cornwall Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty, I suppose?"

They passed St. Just and shortly after it there was the turning to the Levant Mine and Beam Engine.

"You know me as a science lunatic, huh?" Barbara laughed.

"I had the steam in mind, and the choochoo." Thomas smugly grinned.

Barbara ignored that. "How much longer 'til St. Ives?"

"'bout twentyfive minutes. Can't wait?" Thomas still was indecent.

"Shut up, Thomas! It's been long time since having the toast for breakfast and the scones. I'm just hungry!" Barbara chuckled, glad to hide her blushing in the darkness.

"So am I!" Thomas looked at her lecherously. "And it's been a long time since..."

"Keep your eyes on the street, Sir!"

* * *

They arrived at their destination at about six o'clock. Now it was totally dark except for the few streetlights and they experienced difficulties finding the cottage and then finding a nearby parking space. Barbara was amused that she got a little free tour through St. Ives. Finally they parked the car in an alley in the back of the cottage. Thomas handled her the keys and got the bags and the coats from the rear bench seat.

"Thomas, it's lovely!" Barbara still looked around the narrow cobble-stone streets and up the cottage that was walled in. They stood in front of a wooden outside door, three steps above streetlevel.

He kissed her neck. "You both are." he mumbled on her skin, leaving a tickling feeling there.

Barbara opened the outside door, they went across a very small courtyard and stood in front of the cottage door. Thomas was a few inches behind her and whispered again onto her neck.

"Barbara, I've indeed waited impatiently and much too long to have you for my own. But am I allowed to say that it is freezingly cold now without a coat on? And the bags are getting more and more weighty. Please be so kind to open the door and let's hurry inside."

* * *

.

* * *

Feel free to make some internet research for Poldhu Cove, Marazion (I recommend the forementioned Kings Arms pub) and St. Michael's Mount (best be seen from that campsite I described above), Mousehole, Minack Theatre, Land's End (forget about that theme park but visit the First and Last Refreshment House in England), Cape Cornwall, Levant Mine and Beam Engine, St. Ives (town and port, on the coast of the Celtic Sea, lovely harbour, narrow streets, four beaches, Tate Gallery, St. Ives September Festival and a few very lovely pubs) – or better go and visit Cornwall!


End file.
